thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kilrathi Empire "Fralthra" Cruiser
Name: Fralthra-class Cruiser Craft: Kilrathi Fralthra-class Cruiser Type: Heavy Cruiser Scale: capital Length: 612 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 1,200; skeleton: 120/+10 Passengers: 288 passengers; 92 Hospital patients; & 115 prisoners Cargo Capacity: 6,400 metric tons Consumables: 14 months Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 3 Atmosphere: 260; 750 km/h Hull: 7D+2 Shields: 12D Sensors *Passive: 20 / 0D+1 *Scan: 40 / 1D *Search: 60 / 1D+1 *Focus: 2 / 2D Weapons *'2 Dual Anti-Matter Guns' :Fire Arc: 2 turrets Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-8/20/40 Atmosphere Range: 2-16/40/80km Damage: 7D Ignores Shields *'6 Dual Flak Cannons' : Fire Arc: 6 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: character Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/800/1,500m Damage: 3D+1 *'3 Mk. IV Torpedo Tubes' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Ammo: 8 torpedoes per tube Damage: 40D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D Gear: *External Docking Port x2 *Phase Shields: The ship becomes immune to all forms of damage provided it is not hit by anything that can bypass its Shields (such as Antimatter Guns or torpedoes). *Escape Pod x31 Ship Complement: *Sartha Light Fighters: 8 *KF-507 Drakhri Medium Fighters: 8 *Jalkehi Heavy Fighters: 8 *Grikath Heavy Fighter/Bombers: 8 *Strakha Stealth Fighter/Bombers: 8 Description: The Kilrathi Fralthra class heavy cruiser was considered one of the most effective Kilrathi ship designs for its time (WC2 to pre-WC3 era). It replaced the older Fralthi class light cruiser which was much smaller but faster. The Fralthra cruiser was designed to combine heavy armor, heavy firepower, and the ability to carry half a wing of fighters. The previous Fralthi class light cruiser had no ability to carry fighters. The Fralthra cruisers carried a complement of forty fighters, which was a similar number to that of light capital ships. Most common fighters carried by Fralthras when the ships were first introduced included the Sartha, Drakhri, Jalkehi, and Grikath fighters. Often, the fighters are replaced by newer and more powerful fighters but the Fralthras have not been fully refitted for this role. While being extremely heavy armored, the Fralthra has the potential to be a dangerous opponent even for a Confederation-class dreadnought. Often these heavy cruisers deploy in pairs and when they encounter light Confederation carrier groups, pairs of these heavy cruisers can decimate these light groups. The Fralthra cruisers are known to perform this tactic throughout the Kilrathi War and has proved its worth against the Terran Confederation. These heavy cruisers should be considered in most ways to be the equivalent of the Confederation Waterloo-class heavy cruisers although they carry less powerful shields. Initially, the Confederation's heavy cruisers did not carry the fighter complement of the Kilrathi Fralthra class but were fitted to match the Kilrathi ship in firepower. The Fralthra's weapon arsenal included three flak cannons and three anti-matter cannon mounts. These ships are designed to be able to operate independently or as flagships of task forces. These ships were considered obsolete with the introduction of the new Fralthi II class heavy cruiser but are still quite dangerous. Most of these old ships have been kept in commission but have been transferred to backwater Kilrathi sectors since the Battle of Earth in 2668. They are often used for strikes against Confederation escort carrier task forces. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Fralthra-class Cruiser *Wing Commander Information Center: Fralthra-class Cruiser *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 398) *thedemonapostle